


Report

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Manhandling, Marriage, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: JJack has spent a good few years as a reporter, and is proud to gloat that he's done quite well. everything changes when alien ships descend from the sky, sending the nation in to a frenzy to figure out what they want.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> this work is under editing, so if two chapters don't line up, check up on it in a few more days and the problem will probably be fixed!

“do you have all your lines memorized or do you need the teleprompter?” Vincent asks from behind the camera. “I think I’ve got my lines down” I tell him. “ok, can you move a bit to the left so we can see the ship a bit better on the camera” he instructs, I take a few steps sideways, and he nods, giving me a thumbs up.  
I give him a thumbs up back, before quickly resuming my stance as he begins counting down with his fingers. He gives me another thumbs up, and I smile towards the camera. “hi, my name is jack Morrison and I’m at the scene where the first contact with aliens has just happened!” I introduce myself, before turning and gesturing to the massive ship behind me.  
“the aliens have been here for about a week now as the government has been trying to communicate with the ship-“ I pause as Vincent makes some frantic hand gestures, pointing at the white board in his hand and holding his phone. “I’m getting news that contact has been established, and all reporters are invited to enter the ship!”  
My eyes nearly bug out of my eyes as I read the white board out loud, motioning for Vincent to cut the feed. He does so, stopping the stream and looking at me. “we’re not actually allowed to do that, are we?” I ask, glancing at the military personal surrounding the perimeter of the area around the ship.  
He shrugs, also looking at the people standing around the ship. “I don’t think they’ll let us” he says, gesturing to the men. ”uh, yeah me neither” I agree. “should we try?” he asks “it would be the story of a life time” I nod. It would be the story of a life time, and imagine being one of the first people to be on a alien spaceship! I really want to go on a alien space ship.  
“should we ask…?” I suggest, shrugging. “I mean the worst that could happen is they say no” he says. We glance at each other, and he shoves me towards the ship. I hesitantly walk up to one of the men, who whips his gun towards me. my hands shoot up, and he lowers his gun slightly.

“what do you want?” he grumbles, annoyed. “uh, well I’m a reporter and-“ I begin, nervously. Before I can finish, he cuts me off. “you got the message, didn’t you?” he asks, I nod. “no one is allowed in or out of that ship” he informs me. “uh, alright. Thanks for telling me” I say awkwardly, slinking off in the direction of Vincent.  
“yes or no?” Vincent asks excitedly, I shake my head and his face falls. “ok, lets turn the feed back on” I say, getting in position. He gives me a thumbs up and I smile at the camera again. “I’m sorry to say it, but it seems like that was not true.” I tell the camera, frowning. “however, we can interview one of the soldiers guarding the ship” I say, waving at the soldier I was just talking to. He waves back.

Vincent picks up the camera and we walk over to him, and I point the mic at him. “what is it like guarding the first ever alien spaceship to land on earth?” I ask him. “uh, I’m not going to lie, it’s pretty tense” he admits “you’re just waiting for them to do something and everyone’s so nervous” I nod along with him, waiting for him to finish before asking my next question.

“so what do you think the aliens are here for?” I ask him. He shrugs “to be honest, I don’t know. I don’t think they’re here to wage war, though. The probably would have done so already” he tells me. “that’s true. What are your thoughts on-“ before I can finish my sentence, however, there’s a loud hissing sound from the ship behind us. “does us, does it usually do that?” I ask, pointing at the ship.

“…no” the soldier says, staring at the ship. “should we be concerned about that?” Vincent asks nervously, glancing around. “uh, I’m not saying you should be concerned, but maybe we should end this interview and you should shoot the rest of this far away from here” the soldier suggests, beginning to sweat. 

We take his advice, quickly moving away from the ship. “why don’t we just wait and watch what happens” I suggest, standing out of the way of the camera. “yeah…” Vincent says, nodding slowly. The ship hisses again, and a small ramp lowers from the side of the ship.

I gulp, glancing at Vincent and taking a step back. “should we be prepared to run?” I whisper, tensing up. Time seems to freeze as we wait for the ship to do something, holding our breaths in suspense. I can’t believe I get to be this close to such an important event! This is going to be in history books one day! 

With one last hiss, the front of the ship slides away. People flood from the ship, wearing odd black uniforms and holding guns that look like normal guns but modified. The nearest one raises his gun, shooting the gun from a random soldier’s hands. The soldiers raise their guns, opening fire on people flooding out of the ship.

Beside me, Vincent grabs my arm, bolting away from the ship. Glancing around I see all the other reporters running as well. I can see why, too. Within minutes almost all the soldiers have been subdued and are being dragged backwards and into the ship.

I see the soldier we were just interviewing being held down by one of the men from the ship, desperately fighting against his opponent as the man atop him tries to pin his arms to the ground. We dart around a corner before I can see what happens, and two of the strange men rush past our hiding spot.

“I know this street” I whisper frantically, eyes darting wildly and heart racing in my chest. “it lets out right by my street, we can grab some stuff, get in my car, and drive away as fast as we can” I tell him, grabbing his arm. Now it’s my turn to drag him along, running down the street. When we finally reach where the street opens up onto my neighborhood.

The neighbors, having seen the news, are already stuffing things into their run-down car. Their kid – a little eight year old named Jesse- is standing in the driveway, clutching a worn teddy bear in his hands and looking nervous. When they see us, they don’t pause, still stuffing things into their car. 

When Jesse spots is, however, he comes rushing up, burying his face in my legs. “jack I thought you were dead!” he sobs, hugging my legs. “hey buddy, I’m ok. We don’t have time to talk though” I say, pulling him from my legs. He nods in the way children do when they don’t quite understand but are willing to help with whatever is needed. 

Me and Vincent rush between the car and the house, loading bottles of water, canned food and gallons of gas into the back of the car. Jesse w=runs over to his parents car, trying to open the door to get in. before he can get the door open, however, they peel out of the driveway. Leaving Jesse in the driveway. 

Before I can think about what I’m doing, I rush up behind and pick him up, grunting with the effort. He’s heavy, but I rush him up to the car, buckling him into the back seat and climbing into the passenger’s seat, with Vincent climbing into the drivers seat. “drive!” I scream, as people from the ship begin flooding into the street.

Vincent slams on the gas, and we fly out of the driveway. For a second I think Vincent Is going to lose control of the car, but he gets it under control with a lot of wheel turning, and we fly down the street.

Odd looking ships scream by overhead, so low to the ground that the force of the wind it makes almost causes us to swerve onto the curb. The ship locks onto the car in front of us, shooting it with something that makes it’s tires lock up. It skids to a stop, and the people in it scramble out of the car, fleeing on foot. 

“stop the car!” I scream, and Vincent slams on the breaks so fast I’m pitched forward, face slamming into the dashboard. The person behind us rams into us, forcing our front wheels onto the curb.

Jesse is crying loudly, and I take a moment to orient myself before twisting back and checking on him. He’s mostly unhurt, but it looks like he was thrust forward like I was and got caught by the seatbelt. I unbuckle him, pulling him into the front seat with me as the back doors are too crumpled to be opened. 

I force the door open, rushing around to the other side and helping Vincent out of the driver’s side. We run down the street as fast as we can, with me carrying Jesse. It’s so loud, yet I can barely hear anything over the sound of my own heartbeat and the blood rushing in my ears.


	2. #2

Three weeks. Three weeks since the ship first opened. More ships came after that, thousands more. The first thing they did was build a massive wall, encircling the original ship. The next thing they did was round up any humans they could get their hands on. No one knows what they want us for, but we met some people who had theories. We met one lovely couple who thought they were killing us to take over our planet, and another man who said they needed us as slaves.

It’s been awhile since we met new people. 

With more and more aliens patrolling the area looking for humans, it isn’t safe for us anymore. Not so close to the ship. So we’ve been slowly but steadily sneaking away from the area, moving in the cover of darkness, slipping between buildings and hiding in attics and basements during the day. I never imagined leaving my hometown, it as nice here. Yes, the winters were cold -particularly so- but the people were nice and it was where I grew up. but now, sitting here in the basement of my former friends house, I don’t think I have a choice. 

The plan is to make our way down, go south. We’re going to cut through Missouri and Arkansas, down all the way to Oklahoma, where there’s supposedly there’s a old war bunker where refugees are gathering. If that doesn’t pan out, we’re going to cut all the way down to Texas, where we will go down to the gulf and try to flee America entirely. We thought about going to Canada, but ultimately ruled it out. Canada is the most likely to be attacked next, and everyone else is going to flee to Canada, who say’s they’ll even let us in? The best course of action is the UK, where we know the language, can blend in perfectly, and Vincent has been there before so he knows people there. 

“what are you thinking about?” Vincent whispers, rolling over to face me. we’re hiding in a large crate with airholes for breathing. Jesse is between me and Vincent, though he’s more on top of us than between us. He’s fast asleep right now, thankfully. He’s quieter when he sleeps, though he never is that loud when he’s awake. He talks a bit about his parents, the fights, the drama. That I knew about, his parents weren’t exactly the classiest of people. I’m not really one to judge, but the mother got pregnant to trap the father in the relationship, the father and the mother drink constantly, neither of them have jobs. Neither of them wanted Jesse. Now that I think about it, I don’t think there was a single day he wasn’t locked out of the house for at least an hour.

“I’m just thinking about before” I admit quietly. I’m surprised he can even hear me with how quiet I am. I don’t have to tell what I’m talking about for him to know, I think we all think about before, even when we don’t admit it. “what do you miss the most?” Vincent asks, turning his head to look at the lid of the box. We shouldn’t have this conversation. Best not to think about what we’re missing and just focus on surviving for another day.  
Yet, I indulge myself. What do I miss the most? At first I think it’s having a soft bed, but no, I don’t think it’s that. Then it comes to me; cheese burgers. “I know it’s stupid” I begin, sheepishly “but definitely cheeseburgers” Vincent nods, sighing wistfully. “I would kill for a bacon cheeseburger with bacon fries” he says, shifting. The crate, while uncomfortable, is our last line of protection. So, sadly we will have to stay in here until night.

“oh god that sounds like heaven” I moan, mouth watering. There’s a pang in my chest, I might never have a cheeseburger again. It doesn’t seem like much, but it’s a constant reminder of everything I’ve lost. No more nice house. No more electricity. No more being out during the day. No more of anything I had back then. Vincent catches me looking sad, and gives me a sympathetic look. “one day we’ll have cheeseburgers and nice things again” he promises, flashing me a smile.

“thanks, Vincent. I needed to hear that” I sigh, returning his smile. Jesse shifts, silencing us both. And it’s a good thing, too, as I hear a creak above us. I stiffen, heart freezing. My blood turns to ice in my veins, who is upstairs? Have we been found?

There’s another creak, this one closer to the trapdoor leading down to the basement. I carefully roll over, pressing my eye to the small hole in the wood, looking out into the basement. The trapdoor lid swings open, and light pours into the basement. Heavy footsteps descend the stairs, and I can spot out of the corner of my eye as Vincent overs Jesse’s mouth, waking him up. he glances around nervously, locking eyes with me.

The alien stomps down the stairs, polished boots gleaming in the light. The alien stalks around the room, scanning the room for anyone who might be here. His gaze passes over us, moving on thankfully. He approaches the clutter shoved in the corners of the dark room. With every step closure to us, the faster my heart beats, until I’m sure he must be able to hear it.

“Gabriel!” a voice calls from the house above – another alien, most likely. “we’ve got orders to head out. Come on, we’re going to be late” the voice adds. The alien down in the basement with us pivots on his heels, foot landing right in front of the little hole in the box. I clench my eyes shut, praying he won’t notice. 

He doesn’t, quickly jogging back up the stairs and slamming the trap door closed behind him. I let out a quiet sigh of relief, and behind me I can feel Vincent relaxing. That was nerve wracking, I never want to do that again.


	3. #3

Jack's pov:

After getting vaccinated and being shown how my new H.U.D works Gabriel excuses himself to do paper work, leaving me alone in the room. All by myself. With nothing to do. I think I might die of boredom, too bad there isn't a vaccination for that.  
I end up searching the small room up and and down and what I find is priceless; a book about humans. Even better it's in English so I can read it.

The cover shows three clearly scared humans in tubes that go from floor to ceiling,on each tube there is a name in big letters. I shudder, I do not want to be in whatever those are. Just as I'm about to open it and see what's inside a guard opens the door for a angry man in a suit. The man sees me with the book and snatches it out of my hand, glaring at me as if I have been very rude to him. "Where did you get this!?" He demands harshly. "Uh, in the table by the bed" I point, I wonder why he's so mad. And what he's doing here. Muttering to himself he stalks over and puts the book back. "If it's in king Gabriel's desk, leave it." He grates out, letting out a long suffering sigh. "The king sent me here to make sure you don't get into any trouble, now I can see why." What is his problem? I would ask but that doesn't seem like such a bright idea. "I don't even know why he lets you in here!" He continues, tidying up as he goes. "You shouldn't even be on the ship!" He exclaims, folding a blanket. "The king is too invested in this planet, we aren't in need of another ally" he huffs,grabbing a rag from his pocket and dusting off the furniture. He shoos me out of the chair I'm sitting on and orders me to "just stand in the corner and not get into any more trouble!" Who even is this guy? It takes a few minutes but eventually he finishes cleaning and I'm allowed to sit back down. 

When Gabriel finally returns I'm about to claw my ears off, the strange man has been ranting the entire time about the uselessness of humans and if I hear another word from him I'm going to die. "Hey jack, how's it been?" He asks, I give him a tortured look. "Did 417 bore you to death?" He asks. "Who's 417?" I ask in return. He motions to the man who kicked me out of my chair. "Yes, yes he has" I say, rubbing my temples. "Well, I know how to fix that" he smirks, grabbing my hand he pulls me into a room I haven't been in yet. 

Inside the room is a large bed with two plush pillows and a thin blanket on top. He scoops me up and puts me on the bed, climbing on top of me and grinding against me. I moan, trying to climb out from under him. I manage to wiggle out from under him, only to have him drag me back and kiss all over my face. "C'mon jack, it'll be fine" he urges, snaking his hands up my shirt. I reluctantly let him explore my chest, he rewards me with more kisses and general affection, which I accept gratefully. He slips my shirt off, kissing and loving on my chest and stomach. "First fires jack you look so good~" he moans, feeling all over my chest and stomach. 

I moan happily as he reaches down and strokes my crotch lightly. He nips at my neck lightly and pins me down by my shoulders. Forcing his tongue in my mouth he explores the inside of my mouth as he pets my growing member. I let out a little shudder-y moan sound that makes gabriel rub the spot harder and more thoroughly. I pant as he stops kissing me for long enough to unzip my pants. "Wait!" I yelp, pulling apart from him. "We can't do this, you're an important person and I'm not, what will people think?" I ask sadly, sitting up. I wish this could go on, but sadly I can't. Imagine if the press found out. He pushes me back down,mumbling something about not caring. "Don't worry about it, it's fine" he says, worming his hand down my pants. He manages to slip my pants off, leaving only my underwear. "H-Hey!" I stutter, trying to sit up and grab my pants to put them back on. He pushes me back down, burying his face in my crotch. I whine, bucking my hips into his face and holding him there with my thighs. 

Snickering Gabriel complies to my wishes, sucking me off so I moan loudly. Remembering 417 in the other room I quickly try to silence myself. "No don't stop, I wanna hear that beautiful voice of yours" he flirts, before returning to the task at hand. "But 417 will hear us" I say, restraining another moan as he doubles his efforts to make me moan. "So? It doesn't matter, besides he will be working for you too one day" he says, I don't have much time to think about what he just said, as my thoughts are cut short by a loud strangled moan as I cum in his mouth. 

Swallowing my seed he sits up, grinning at me. "Feel better?" He asks, I nod lazily. I snuggle up to him, letting him curl around me and press kisses on my face. He pulls the covers on the bed up over me, lifting my head and sliding a pillow under it, making sure I'm comfortable before moving on to himself. 

Gabriel's pov:

After jack has fallen asleep I get up, careful not to disturb him, and go back into the main room. 417 stand there, a scowl on his face as he taps his foot impatiently. "So you're mating with the enemy now?" He asks, distaste clear in his voice. "One, he's not the enemy. And two, you don't get to tell me what I can do. I may have been taking up your offer for a good fuck before, but you had better remeber your place or I will have you retrained. Understand?" I ask, he goes pale and nods before quickly exiting. Now that I've dealt with him I only have one more thing to do before I can resume snuggling with jack.


End file.
